This invention relates to a power saving system, and more particularly to a power saving system which also provides for increased room security and protection.
With the dramatic increase in the cost of energy, there is a continuous interest in reducing the use of electrical apparatus and, especially eliminating unnecessary use of such apparatus. The problem of energy cost is of special interest in the hotel and motel industry. In almost all rooms, there is provided some sort of a heating and/or air conditioning unit, as well as other electrical devices, such as televisions, refrigerators, appliances, and lighting. Despite the reminders provided by the management, guests have a tendency of leaving on these appliances even when they leave the room itself. As a result, the appliances may continue operating for many hours until the cleaning personnel reach the room and are able to shut off the appliances.
Although there are numerous electrical appliances provided in the room, the greatest energy drain usually comes from the heating and/or air conditioning equipment in the room, and it is generally these, of all electrical appliances which the guests tend to leave on as they depart from the room.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for a power saving system which can be utilized in hotels and motels, which would automatically shut off electrical loads when the rooms are not occupied. Even if such system were utilized only on the heating and air conditioning units, this alone would provide for a substantial reduction in energy costs.
In providing such a system, however, it must be remembered that the guest must be able to control the electric appliances and other electric loads in the room while he occupies it. Also, provision must be made for permitting service personnel such as maids, repairman, etc. for servicing the rooms without having some of the electrical appliances being turned off on them.
Accordingly, an important aspect of saving energy costs in hotels, motels and the like, is being able to detect when the room is being occupied and, on the other hand, when the premises have been vacated. An adjunct area of interest requiring the same type of detecting concerns room security. With increased security problems facing hotel and motel management, it would also be desirable to assure that the room is adequately protected during the time that it is occupied. Accordingly, detection of the occupancy of the room is important for both power saving systems, as well as for room security systems.